The Ocarina of Time – A novelisation
by Al palgo
Summary: Hi there first story I have made so i would really like your R and Rs on this one including all criticism. Basically my novelisation of the ocarina of time. I really hope you enjoy. Oh i probably won't add any more until summer. sorry.


The Ocarina of Time – A novelisation.

An Authors note. Hi there. Below is some small warnings and then on with the story.

A warning: I started making this during a busy time so after reading the first chapter you could be left hanging for a while (Till bout … summer)

One more warning: As I am dyslexic my grammar tends to be appalling so don't cry if there are bits which don't quite make sense But I would be grateful if you could point them out to me. Oh and my proof reading tends to be appalling as well.

.Expect Big chance throughout the story as I try to get all the pieces to fit to give you the magic that is the Ocarina of Time. And so, without any further ado here is my version.

The wet chain mail was rubbing against Links neck making a sore on the side of his neck, His shield pulled against the tensed muscles in his arm and the sheath of his sword banged on his legs as he marched forward. He pushed onwards ignoring the many discomforts, totally focused on what was ahead; a battle to come. Through the Sleet of a building winter storm he could see a white banner above him with three blazing gold triangles on it. It was the symbol of the royal household. Around him marched knights, men at arms and farmers with all assortments of weapons from spears to maces to broadswords like his own.

"Horses" A man cried.

"Horses to the left"

Link strained over the ranks of soldiers to see a group of orange dressed figures on top of fine Arab war horses. He took a moment to admire them, the finest Horses in Hyrule bred from the purest bloodlines, but today there were his enemies. Mounts to feared and hated by the lowly farmers who they towered over.

"More Gerudo to the right. No horses"

A hoarse shout came down the line.

"2nd Militia half company will move to right"

Link was bullied to right with the other farmers and labourers. Men who had taken the sword against the enemies of Hyrule.

They marched towards the enemy with a unyielding determination gripping their weapons hard enough to turn there knuckles white. As they trod through the mud of Hyrule field a faint whistling sound could just be heard over the first winter gales, but the inexperienced militia were too focused to notice, apart from one. With inborn reflexes Link snapped his shield up against the deadly rain of arrows. His shield however couldn't block out the screams of pain or the cries of the dying.

Then came the fierce cries of Women, high pitched and long. They jumped into the militia ducking and weaving through the lines, short spears in hand, there purple clothes and tanned skin flecked with blood. Link swung at one but she moved just in time with nothing more than a cut on her shoulder. She counted with her spear and as Link raised his shield to block she feinted and thrust it through his spine.

Pain rolled over him in a blotting out all fight left in him and snatching a cry from his lungs. He fell to his knees waiting for the Gerudo to finish him off but she never did. She was long gone, back to the hunt for more Hylians. He rolled onto his back as his blood drained onto the saturated ground. His pain left him to be replaced by a fierce disappointment. Never again would he see his farm were he bred horses for the Royal armies, his wife or his newborn child; Link. Little did he know of the plight of that child for on the same day the child had been left in the care of a forest spirit. Nor did he know his wife was waiting for him in death. As world started to darken a young gerudo in black armour bent down to slit his throat with his curved knife.

And so the young Link would never see his father or his mother.

With his Mothers dying words Young Link was entrusted The Great Decker Tree, the guardian spirit of the forests. For the Great Decker Tree could see Link was a child of destiny. Deep in his realm of the lost woods he was put into a deep sleep by the Great Decker Tree until he was twelve then was raised to believe that he was a Kokeri: Servants of the Great Decker Tree.

The kokeri were forest spirits made By the Great Decker Tree to watch the forest in the same way that he was made to watch the creatures of the forest. To implore his wisdom, courage and power into them. Although they looked like Humans they were nothing like any Human. They had a permanent bond with the forest as they cared for the creatures and animals that lived within. It granted them a massive knowledge of all the plants and animals within. It made them tough and agile. It allowed them to go through an endless forest of powerful magic and return to there homes unaltered. The bond stopped them leaving the forest as it was irresistible. Kokeri were never born, did never age and only died through injury

The Lost woods was Impenetrable and timeless and would wait out the war that had blighted Hyrule. Waiting for its child to come out of the woods and save Hyrule from the coming storm. But long before that time those sensitive to evil were already planning. Digging in before a mighty storm.

Over the forest circled a majestic Eagle Owl. His golden feathers reflecting the first of the sun's rays. Its powerful wings carried it easierly through the morning sky. He drafted Over deep Ravines riding effortless over the drafts. Its big eyes seeing everything in the dim light. It could see its target far below it dived down to the canopy of the largest tree in the forest. It dwarfed the owl in its presents. The tree wasn't anytree but the Great Decker Tree. Its bark moved and its leaves rustled acknowledging the owl. Far, far below it. A deep voice came from within it.

"Kaepora Gaebora. Thou art looking for me?"

The echo from the voice rebounded across all the meadow flattering the grass like a gale.

"Of course, Great one. But as the evil grows it is harder to make this flight. It will be the last time you will ever meet me in this form or any other. Unfortunately I must be brief" Replied the eagle owl, its sharp high voice pitching above the echo.

"I am sadden to here that, but enough for now. Have you news of the child in my care."

"You were right; he will be the one we will need when the darkness comes. When he is ready send him to the princess of destiny. You will know the time when a death comes to the forest."

"It is good to know that the seeds of a new Hyrule have already been planted. That my death will start the downfall of evil. It is a good way to die"

"You know that yours is the death foreseen."

"Indeed. I have seen my death and my murderer."

The owl called across the meadow.

"I will miss you old one."

"Please Kaepora Gaebora spare me the pity. The laments of the Kokeri will be painful enough without you."

"Will you tell them?"

"Nay. They need not know the troubles of the world."

"Then this will be the last time we meet"

Kaepora Gaebora looked down to the base of the Great Decker Tree through his bright owl eyes. To a small child in a deep sleep. His face covered by his first locks of blond hair.

"Good Luck Link …. Any goodbye until we meet again."

The King of Hyrule sat on his stone throne to waiting to receive his enemy. He hated his throne. It was cold and unyielding against his back. But the formality of the occasion demanded it.

"Your Royal Highness I present to the new King Ganondolf, son of the late Ganorf, Price of the haunted wasteland and ruler of the Gerudo." Greeted his Emissary in a almost Mechanical voice plain of any emotion.

Behind him the heavy wood doors opened to greet a tall Man in dark armour. Powerful and erect he marched down the red carpet to the lowest of the steps and bowed to the Hylain king.

"I am sorry to hear the death of your father; ganorf." Spoke the Hylain King.

"Not at all, his death was a glorious one. But I come to talk of peace not of old battles. I come of course with a request that the bloodshed end and that peace make come forth once more."

"Speak no more until you have eaten and drunk with me and I can see for myself your true intentions."

Then a cry could be heard through the castle.

"I am sorry, my first born; Zelda. She is normally very quite. But back to food and drink with which to quell are aching stomachs."

_Small Authors note. I decided not to describe anything Link meets in this chapter in great detail, as I would rather see it from his point of view._

_Well we are finally past the prologue and onto the main story. I kind of rushed that so the next bit will come a bit slower and a lot longer._


End file.
